We're Destined to be Together
by Can't-Live-Without-NUTELLA
Summary: Clary first met him when she was being taken in by the police. Then she saw him or at least thought she saw him at the club. And now she in front of him at her friend's house. Is he stalking or her or are they just destined to be?
1. Chapter 1

Clary was being taken in by the police. She had joined a protest against animal cruelty and now the police were taking her and the other protestants. Apparently the company they were protesting against had filed a complaint against them. It annoyed Clary to no end. She looked around. She had to get out of here. There was a guy on a motorcycle. If she could just rip free from this police she'll be free. Clary thought a bit more. Their biggest mistake was not handcuffing her. She stopped abruptly. She then turned to the police officer who was holding her and smiled. His name-tag said Officer Ryker.

"Officer Ryker, I am incredibly sorry for this. You were just doing your job." Clary said. Officer Ryker looked confused for a second, then he widened his eyes as he got the jist of Clary was talking about. Sadly he realized this way too late. Clary broke free from him and kicked him in the shin and ran away. She ran towards the guy on the motorcycle and then hopped on to his motorcycle. She immediately wrapped her arms around him. He tensed. He was about to turn around when Clary hit him.

"DRIVE THE FUCK AWAY! HURRY!" She said and tightened her grip. The guy without second thought drove. She looked around. The officer went inside to get some more back up. She sighed in relief.

"Can you go to Taki's I didn't eat yet and I'll order you something too" She said. She saw rather felt him laugh and then nod. He took a right making Clary hold on tighter.

Once they arrived she hopped and walked in with the guy tagging along behind her. She picked a booth and sat down. When the guy caught up to her, Clary smiled.

"Hello! I'm Clarissa Adele Morgenstern but I'd rather you call me Clary." She said stretching out her hand. The guy took it. Clary took this moment to take a closer look at the guy. His golden wavy locks reached up to his shoulders. His eyes looked golden. But when Clary took a closer look she saw that it was brown with flakes of gold in it. His skin was so tanned it looked golden. Maybe he lived in a tropical place. A voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Jonathan Herondale and I would like you to call me Jace." He said with a very sexy english accent. He sat down and gestured for a waiter or waitress. A waitress came over and gave them the menus and left giving them privacy.

"So, why were you being taken in and like... how did you escape?" He asked putting his elbows on the table and his chin on his hands. Clary sighed. This question was going to come up sometime, she thought.

"I-I was protesting against a company and they complained about the protesters and me to the police. Some people got away but unfortunately I was taken in. Also they didn't handcuff me. They probably were just going to put us in the holding cell for a night but you know I still didn't want that to happen. They probably don't care that I got away." She said shrugging. Jace nodded. Just then the waitress came to take their orders.

"Ummm.. I would like some coconut pancakes." Clary said. She looked at Jace expectantly.

"You know it's night time right?" He asked. Clary shrugged.

"I know but the coconut pancakes are AWESOME!" She said.

"Okay then, I'll have a burger and some fries." He ordered.

"Any drinks?" The waitress asked. Clary thought a bit.

"Coffee, black like me soul." She said and Jace chuckled.

"I'll have a coke please." He said and with that the waitress left to go get their orders ready. There was a comfortable silence between them.

"Hey, let's play twenty questions" Clary said. Jace nodded.

"So you got any siblings?" She asked him.

"Yeah, 3 but I'm adopted so we aren't blood siblings. What about you?" He said just as the food came.

"Twin brothers. Judging from your accent you're not from here, so why are you here?" She said digging into her food.

"Well I'm from London; I'm came here to see my siblings."

"So you are from here but you live in London?"

"Hey… it was my turn to ask a question but yes, I go to college there." He answered and they spent the rest of the time eating and finishing their game.

 **A/N Guys this is my new story! I hope you guys like it. I was inspired by a Tumblr post I found surfing the internet. At first it was supposed to be a one-shot but then I changed my mind because let's be honest I can't write really long chapters. :)**

 **Review, Favorite, and Follow**


	2. an

I will not be continuing my other TMI stories. I want to do 1 story at a time starting with This is not a Fairytale. Then I will move on to the Wild Children then We are Destined to be together. After those stories are finished I will be making new ones. Do not expect this to just take 5 weeks. It's going to probably take a year. After all I'm writing one story at a time. I will try to update as frequently as possible but I'm ground for life so I am allowed only an hour on the internet and that's for homework. I will try to update during school when I have a computer. Sorry for any inconvenience.

Can't-Live-Without-NUTELLA


End file.
